Sweet happy day
by Shin Black
Summary: Durante el cumpleaños de Jirou, Atobe lo encuentra durmiendo en las gradas y reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos, develando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el muchacho de cabello naranjo. SLEEPLESS PAIR. Feliz cumple Jirou!


**Sweet happy day**.

Jirou Akutagawa era de aquellas personas en las que uno quería tener encima de su mesita de luz, no sólo por el hecho de ser una buena fuente de decoración, pues permanece siempre dormido, sino también por su belleza que se mantenía intacta y que todos creían que eso de "sueño de belleza" era real. Pero, no sólo era su belleza física, Jirou era más que una preciosa persona físicamente, sino también en su forma de ser tan alegre y acalorada que hacía enternecer hasta al más frío de sus rivales. Sin ir más lejos era Fuji Syusuke, que con rencor por haber destrozado al hermano había salido a matar y al final de aquella tormentosa lucha, se había quedado asombrado con la forma de autosuperación que tenía cargado el muchacho de cabello naranjo. No, era más que eso, Jirou no sólo era todo lo antes nombrado, sino que es de los pocos Hyoutei que aun se hablaba con otras escuelas manteniendo el mismo nivel y no viéndolos desde arriba. No tenía problemas con nadie ni con nada, simplemente su mirada, su alegría se contagiaba, su amor por la autosuperación y por las personas que valían la pena, o al menos eso veía Atobe en Jirou.

Hoy era un día especial, el día que el muchacho de ojos castaños cumplía dieciséis años. Había recibido montones de mail y su casilla de mensajes del celular estaba completamente repleta de afectuosos saludos que le enviaban gente hasta desconocida para ore-sama. Eso no le gustaba, no porque quebrantara su orgullo ni mucho menos, sino porque sentía en su interior algo de celos y remordimientos. Aquel día cinco de mayo del año corriente, cuando Jirou dormía plácidamente sobre las gradas aferrando un celular que temblaba en sus manos pero que no lo hacía despertar, Kabaji y Atobe se encontraban paseando o más bien ordenándole a los chicos que estaban a su alrededor que hicieran cosas que él no haría porque se le ensuciaría el traje. No pudo más que picarle el bicho de la curiosidad para ver quien era el insistente que llevaba media hora llamando al celular de Jirou y éste sin atender. Con delicadeza o más bien con POCA delicadeza, le arrancó el móvil y lo tomó en sus manos para ver aquellos kanjis tan detestables.

Simplemente abrió el mismo y presionó send para poder hablar.

–Hola, habla Ore-sama ¿quién interrumpe las prácticas del Hyoutei? –preguntó, era obvio quien sería, lo acababa de ver escrito.

–¿Apoco Ore-sama no sabe leer? Según sé el celular de Jirou pone los nombres de quien lo llama, como todo celular –apretó fuertemente su puño, ese insolente que se atrevía hacerle frente.

–¿Qué diablos quieres, redondo, digo….Marui? –eso había sonado a desprecio, pero trató de no aparentarlo.

–Sólo quería saludar a Jirou por su cumpleaños, le envié un mensaje pero no me lo contestó –susurró mirándose las uñas–. Bueno, no importa, quería hablar con el dueño del circo, no con el mono.

–Grrrrr…… –Atobe estaba apunto de comerse el celular, pero trató de contenerlo, ese niñato de cabello rosado se las vería con Ore-sama–. Al menos no soy un tomate redondo caminando por las calles. Debo irme, ore-sama tiene mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con un perdedor….byebye –cuelga y le tira el celular a Kabaji–. Dáselo cuando despierte.

–Usu….

–Y tráeme un capuccino, ¡deprisa! –Kabaji sale corriendo ante esta orden y Atobe se sienta junto a un Jirou que aun permanecía dormido–. ¿Qué demonios toma este chico para dormir tanto?

Una pregunta que lo hizo pensar que no siempre Akutagawa había sido así, a decir verdad nunca supo el porque el muchacho de un día para el otro había adquirido aquel hábito de dormir de día, cuando normalmente uno trabaja, estudia, hace los quehaceres, las tareas, las prácticas matutinas, él siempre llegaba tarde. Suspiró, observó por el rabillo del ojo y notó aquel gesto de plena tranquilidad. Seguramente estaba soñando con algo maravilloso, como el hecho de poder jugar con alguien más fuerte o quien sabe que otra cosa, pero a Keigo le gustaba. Más que gustarle le encantaba verlo dormir, así se sentía más apacible, tranquilo, quieto, reposando, suave, todas aquellas palabras que describían al dulce chico que ahora dormitaba en las gradas.

–Ke…Keigo… –susurró.

Sorprendió al muchacho de ojos claros aquella palabra dirigida a él, con profundo amor, con aquel sentimiento que dentro de su mundo de hielo no estaba permitido. Apretó sus labios y acarició suavemente la cabellera para intentar calmarlo, era como un gatito naranja que necesitaba cariños mientras dormía tranquilamente sobre la colcha de la cama, así era Jirou, la mascota del Hyoutei. Bajó su mirada y aterrizó nuevamente en la mano que antes aferraba el celular, la tomó con cuidado y la acarició, nunca antes había hecho algo así con alguien ¿por qué con él? Era un niñato que estaba cumpliendo 16 años, un dulce y tierno niñato de 16 años. Diciéndolo mal y pronto, le enloquecía. No era un enloquecimiento momentáneo, ni siquiera algo al pasar, era prácticamente eterno.

A pesar de su vida de "yoismo", donde lo único valioso de su vida misma era él, había tenido la suficiente luz como para entrever al muchacho y rescatarlo del montón. No era que todos se metían en la misma bolsa, pero Jirou era alguien especial. No era egoísta, ni egocéntrico, no era presumido ni bárbaro; más bien, era una buena persona, agradable, luminosa, un chico benévolo, comprensivo, que llegaba a ser una gran descarga en momentos de profunda angustia.

–Te amo…. –musitó, de entre sus labios salió.

Sus facciones cambiaron rápidamente, flaqueando. Su boca se abrió y su semblante completamente sorprendido quedó. Se echó hacia atrás levemente y suspiró. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? No, probablemente estaba sordo o algo, ¿entonces por que había escuchado bien? Ósea, no entendía en aquel momento que era lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Había dicho te amo? ¿Había dicho "ábaco" y él lo distorsionó al punto del "te amo"? ¿Por qué diablos Jirou diría "ábaco"? ¿Quería escuchar "te amo" y como Jirou abrió la boca sintió que lo decía a nivel inconciente? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? La única pregunta que pudo responder fue la última con un rotundo "si". Era mejor relajarse y hacer de cuenta que no pasó absolutamente nada.

–Te amo, Keigo –esta vez había escuchado bien, descendió la cabeza para ver los ojos brillosos de Jirou mirándole.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, Jirou se incorporó levemente para mirar al muchacho frente a él a los ojos.

–Que te amo –sonrió, esa dulce expresión que tanto amaba.

–Yo también te amo, Jirou…… –murmuró, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo realmente, tenía miedo que todo sea parte de un maravilloso sueño.

–¿Por qué no me miras? –sonaba lastimado, el hecho de no mirarlo podría ser consecuencia a una falta de credibilidad en sus palabras.

–Tengo miedo de ver que esto es un simple sueño y que me he quedado dormido –bramó, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

–No es un sueño, es más, si fuera un sueño lo más normal es que sea yo el que lo esté soñando –rió, ese era Jirou, su Jirou.

–Ay…Jirou…. –suspiró.

–¿Me das un beso? –preguntó el muchacho y Atobe quedó asombrado con lo descarado que podía llegar a ser ese chico de ojos marrones.

–¿Un beso?

–Si…..me gusta Atobe, quiero un beso de Atobe ¿no es malo pedirlo, no? –se recuesta nuevamente en las gradas.

–¿Y por qué debo dártelo? –Ore-sama no regalaría uno de sus besos de dioses porque si, simplemente

–Bueno, hoy es mi……cumpleaños –susurró dormitando–. Mmm…..si……

Jirou se estaba quedando dormido, el final justo para una escena. Bajó la cabeza lo suficiente como para tener sus labios muy cerca de los ajenos. Un simple roce sería suficiente. Cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir como Jirou estaba entrando a un sueño profundo, justo era el momento, acercó su cabeza lo suficiente para rozar suavemente los labios y hundirse en un dulce pero apasionado beso que hasta pudo hacer que el muchacho dormilón semi abra sus ojos. Fue tan profundo aquel contacto que pensó duraría una vida así y no le molestaría, pero tenía que cubrir apariencias y disimular, era así como le habían educado. Se separó lo suficiente para musitarle un: "feliz cumpleaños" lo suficientemente audible como para que el muchacho sonría.

Definitivamente, ese cariño que le tenía se había convertido en amor.

Esa tarde todos festejaron el cumpleaños de Jirou, el cual estaba lleno de regalos de sus queridos amigos y compañeros, inclusive de la bola rosa copia barata de Shuichi Shindou, como lo llamaban a Marui Bunta. Aun así, para Jirou en particular, el mejor regalo se lo había dado Atobe.

No era costoso, no era ni siquiera material. Al cruzarse las miradas ambos sabían que el obsequio más preciado para Akutagawa había sido ese beso.

El beso que aun esperaba para ser más profundo.

Había sido su Sweet Happy day.

–Feliz cumpleaños…..Jirou-tan……

**Fin**

No estoy acostumbrado a escribir de esta pareja, por lo tanto se me hizo largo a pesar de que fue corto. Me encantó poder aportar algo en el cumpleaños de Jirou. ¡FELIZ 16 AÑOS JIROU! Feliz ETERNOS 16 años XDDD


End file.
